The Gypsy Princess
by Melody643
Summary: In modern day Italy, Aro, Caius, and Marcus Volturi rule the city of Volterra as the kings. Find out what happens when Aro's son, Prince Alec falls for a gypsy who lives down in the city. AU/AH AlecXOC
1. Prologue

Once upon a time in the country of Italy, there lived a man named Aro Volturi. He ruled the city of Volterra w/ his two brothers, Caius and Marcus. King Aro has two children, Princess Jane and Prince Alec. Down in the city lived the people of Volterra. Among the people lived the gypsies. There were many gypsies, but the most alluring gypsy of all was Delilah Ambrose. She had flowing dark brown hair and sky blue eyes. It was rumored that she had the power to drive men wild but no one knew for sure.

 **I own nothing except Delilah. All belong to Stephanie Meyer.**


	2. Damsel in Distress

The story begins when Prince Alec was in his room at the royal palace. Alec has short black hair and silver grey eyes. He has a muscular build and loves the color red. He walked out onto his balcony in his blue pajama pants and white T-shirt and sat down behind his telescope. He looked through his telescope to look around the city. He looked toward the doctor's office and saw Dr. Carlisle Cullen leaving his office. He put his hood up on his red cloak and started walking home. Alec kept looking at the streets and saw a person wearing a black cloak. They were wearing a gold pendent w/ a red ruby on it. Suddenly the person froze. They turned around to see a dark man following them. They took off running as the man gave chase. Their hood fell back releasing dark brown curls. She ran to the cathedral and pounded on the door.

"Help me!" She screamed. "Somebody help me! Please!"

As the man drew near the priest opened the door and let her in. Alec stepped away from the telescope thinking about the girl he saw. He went back into his room and got into bed. He went to bed after he blew out the candle on his nightstand.


	3. Delilah

The next morning, Prince Alec was out in the town square. He walked into the bakery to see Mrs. Whitlock working the counter. She was the owner and her son, Jasper, always helped her around the store.

"Good morning Mrs. Whitlock." Alec said.

"Good morning Alec." Mrs. Whitlock said.

"How are you doing this morning?" Alec asked.

"I'm doing quite well this morning." Mrs. Whitlock said.

Just then, Jasper came out of the kitchen in blue jeans and a black T-shirt. He was carrying a pan of fresh cinnamon rolls. He put the pan down behind the glass display panel before putting four of them in a small pink box. He gave it to a teenage girl around Alec's age.

"Here you go darlin'" Jasper said.

"Thank you." She said.

Alec noticed that she wore a white shirt that went off the shoulder and a purple skirt with white ruffles under it. She wore her long dark hair in a high ponytail with a red ribbon. He also noticed that she wasn't wearing any shoes and had gold anklets on her ankles. She gave Jasper some gold coins from her pouch and turned to leave. Alec saw the pendent around her neck and saw the same pendent that the girl from last night was wearing. She walked past him and walked out of the bakery.

"Wasup Alec?" Jasper said.

"Nothing much Jazz." Alec said. "Can I get one of those éclairs?" Alec asked.

"Sure." Jasper said. "You want chocolate, vanilla or strawberry?" He asked.

"Chocolate please." Alec said.

Jasper got one out of the display tray and put it in a piece of wax paper. He gave it to Alec and got the money for it from him.

"Thanks Jazz." Alec said.

"Welcome. So did anything happen last night?" Jasper asked.

"Not really, but I did see something strange." Alec said.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked.

"Well there was this girl walking down the street in a black cloak. All of sudden, she stops." Alec said. "She turned around and saw this dark guy following her. She takes off running and the man chases after her. He chases her all the way to the cathedral where the pastor lets her in to safety."

After he finished talking to Jasper, he left the bakery as he took a bite of the éclair. As he walked past the water fountain, he saw the girl from the bakery giving away one of her cinnamon rolls to a little five year old boy. She patted him on the head and put the box in the basket on her arm. Alec walked over to her and bumped into her. The girl dropped her basket and a few apples bounced out.

"Oh gosh." She said stooping down to pick up the apples.

Alec stooped down and helped her pick up the apples.

"I'm so sorry." Alec said.

"It's alright." She said. "Accidents happen all the time."

Alec picked up the last apple and held it out to her. She took it from him as she looked at him. She looked into his silver gray eyes and got a little lost in them. He helped her up onto her feet as she looked at him. She noticed that he wore a red button shirt and black jeans with white G-Nikes.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." Alec said.

She looked on the side of his mouth and saw some chocolate on the side of his mouth. She covered her mouth with her hand and started giggling.

"What?" Alec asked.

"You have some chocolate on the side of your mouth." She said taking out a white handkerchief from out of her bra.

She wiped the chocolate from the side of his mouth as he looked into her sky blue eyes. As she took her hand from his mouth, he grabbed her hand.

"Might I know your name?" Alec asked.

"I'm Delilah Ambrose." Delilah said, "And you are?" She asked.

"I'm Alec Volturi." Alec said.

"You mean…" Delilah started to say but was interrupted by Alec putting his hand over her mouth.

"No offence, but I would rather not be trampled today." Alec said as he removed his hand from her mouth.

"Sorry." Delilah said. "I better go." She said.

She started to walk away when Alec pulled her into his arms.

"Please stay." Alec said. "How about you and I go for a walk?" He asked.

"Okay." Delilah said.

She linked onto his arm and they went walking through the town square. Alec helped her with some of her shopping. Later on around lunch, Alec and Delilah were at a small café in town. Delilah was eating spaghetti Bolognese and Alec was eating ravioli.

"You know, you have more manners than any other gypsy I've met." Alec said.

"Well my father was a nobleman and my mother always said that manners are important." Delilah said.

"Take that ribbon out of your hair." Alec said.

Delilah took the ribbon out of hair and shook her hair. Her hair came down like a flowing river. Alec couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"You look better with your hair down." Alec said.

"Thank you." Delilah said.

After eating lunch, Delilah went to get a dress from one of the gypsy clerks. Alec went over to the flower stand and brought a full blossomed pink rose. He walked over to her as she was paying for her dress.

"Thanks Esmeralda." Delilah said as she gave her a big white box.

Alec put the flower in her hair before he kissed her hand. Just then, Alec's cell phone went off in his pocket. He took out his cell and answered it to hear his sister's voice.

"Yes Jane." Alec said.

"Daddy said to come home." Jane said.

"Alright. I'll be home in a while." Alec said.

He hung up his phone and looked at Delilah.

"Delilah? I have to go but, I would like to see you again." Alec said.

Delilah reached into the pocket inside her cloak and pulled out a small white card.

"Take this." Delilah said giving him the card. "If you send a message to me and they can't find me in the town square, send it to this address." She said.

Delilah kissed his cheek before she walked away from him. She looked at him over her shoulder and smiled at him. Alec went back to the palace and went up to his father's study. He opened the door to see Jane and his father arguing.

"But daddy, I don't want to go to the festival." Jane whined.

"Jane. You know you have to go. As a member of the royal family you must go." Aro said.

Jane crossed her arms and pouted.

"I don't know why you argue Jane." Alec said making himself known. "You know you'll never win."

"Oh! Shut up Alec!" Jane said before she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Love you too sis." Alec said.


	4. Festival of Fools

The next day at the Festival of Fools, Alec was sitting next to his father in a smaller throne. After watching some of the clowns, a jester came up on stage to announce the next performer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, prepare yourselves for our next act. She is the most talented and beautiful young woman you will ever meet. Please help me welcome the alluring Delilah!" He said.

The jester disappeared in a puff of red smoke and Delilah appeared in his place. She was in a red sequent dress with small gold charms along the wide neckline. She wore gold bangles on both wrist and wore a red rose in her hair. Edward Cullen started to play his Spanish guitar a little bit as Delilah lifted up her skirt a little. She started to dance as the band joined in. She twirled around her shirt showing off the colorful ruffles under it. Alec noticed that she wasn't wearing any shoes and notices the golden ribbons woven into her hair. She took out the sheer purple sash with colorful stars on it from her sleeve and started twirling it around. She hopped up and grabbed onto a red flag. She swung toward the royal family and landed in Marcus's lap. She got off his lap and went over to Alec's throne. She wrapped her sash around the back of his neck and pulled him to her making him get out of his chair. She kissed his cheek before she pushed him back into his seat. She grabbed one of the stilt walker's hands and he swung her back toward the stage. She landed back on stage and did a cartwheel. She landed in a split in front the crowd and winked at them. She rolled onto her feet and started dancing again.

"Wow!" Aro said. "She's a wonderful dancer." He said.

"She's wonderful." Alec said.

She kicked up her leg as she arched her back making the men go wild. She twirled around quick before she grabbed one of the guard's spears. She ran a bit before she plunged the spear into the floor of the stage and swung onto it. She slid down the pole and posed as the song ended. Everyone cheered for her as she got up and bowed. She disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

"I'm going to find a snack." Alec said.

He got up and went to the food stands. He got there to see Delilah getting a pink cotton candy from Emmett Cullen, The good doctor and his wife Esme's eldest son. He walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Alec.

"Hi Alec." Delilah said.

"Hey." Alec said.

"Do you want some?" Delilah asked.

"Sure." Alec said.

She tore off a small strip of cotton candy and held it up toward his mouth. Alec let her put the cotton candy in his mouth. He held out his arm and she link onto it. They went along enjoying the festival. They stopped at a test your strength game. Alec picked up the mallet and hit the meter. The meter hit the bell. Just then, Edward and the band announced that they would be performing again.

"Would you like to dance?" Alec asked.

"Of course." Delilah said.

Alec took her out onto the makeshift dance floor and pulled her into his arms. The music started as she dragged her knee up his leg slowly as he moved his hand sensually down her body. They looked into one another's eyes as Alec took a step back, taking the lead. She followed him and they started to move together as if they were lovers on the dance floor. She put her arm around his neck as he put his hand on the middle of her back. They moved around to the music as they let their bodies feel the beat of the music. As they were dancing, everyone was watching them. They started to clear away as they danced together. Alec twirled her around and pulled her close to him. He grasped part of her skirt as he dipped her down. She moved her hand down his arm as he walked them in a circle slowly, getting a feel of her body close to his. She looked him lustfully in the eye as they danced. The tempo started to speed up a little as they danced. Alec twirled her around and pulled her close. She wrapped her leg around behind him and lifted her other leg all the way up. Alec dipped her down and pulled her back up. He picked her up as she put her arm around his neck and he spun them around. Aro and his brothers were watching closely as they danced.

"Aro? I do believe that Alec has strong feelings for this girl." Marcus said.

"You're right Marcus." Aro said.

"Dad? I never knew Alec could dance like that." Jane said.

"There is a lot about your brother that you don't know." Aro said.

Alec pulled her close to him with her back facing him as the tempo slowed. He put his hand on top of hers as she grasped part of her skirt and they dragged it up her leg a little bit. As the song came to an end Alec dipped her down as he leaned over her. Everyone cheered for them as she put her hand on his cheek. He pulled her up and twirled her out. They bowed before he led her over to the bar to get something to drink.


End file.
